Sibling Rivalry
by Fritters-4-Psi
Summary: When my brother and I are mistaken for other people, we are sent to the Avatar world. Will we help end the war? Or just prolong it?
1. Foreword

Story: Sibling Rivalry 

Chapter: ONE- Foreword

Author: Fritters-4-Psi

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar: The Last Air Bender or the related characters. Nor do I profit from this fanfiction. The only major things that will affect the fanfic, that I own, will come in later chapters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, here's another of your the-author-of-the-fanfic-gets-transported-into-the-Avatar-world fanfics. That's right! I, fritters-4-psi, get sent to the Avatar wolrd. Though, in this fanfic, I do not refer to myself as 'fritters-4-psi'. I don't even refer to myself in first-person. I'm using a third-person point-of-view for this fanfic.

I'm guessing that you all will be able to tell which person is me. Although, you know what they say about assuming things! ;) So, in this fanfic, you get to learn my real name! I shall tell you in this chapter, the foreword, that my name is Rachel. Now, you won't have to guess who I am.

Note: The things I say about myself in this fanfic will be true. To an extent, anyway. Obviously, some things can't possibly be true. Like, being transported to the Avatar world. I really have not been transported tot he Avatar world because it's fictional. There is some things about me that are true, though. Like, if I say something like "Rachel went outside to feed her animals", you will know, in fact, that I have animals. Large animals, not just house pets. I have sheep and cows. Also, if I mention something about having a brother, you will, in fact, know that I have a brother. His name is actually Colt, like I will state. Who knows why my parents named him Colt. Then again, if I was a boy, they were going to name me Wyatt. And my dad wanted to name me Mare.

Have fun reading! And REVIEW! Obviously, there isn't much to review about in the foreword, but there are other chapters that you can put your reviews in for! And while you're at it, why don't you read/review my other stories, too? I'm sure that it would make you happy! I know it would make me happy!

This was, actually, the second foreword I wrote. The first one made me seem really annal. It made me come off as a real bigot. It's kind of funny when I think about it.

Like with my other fanfics, I'm going to have comments on your reviews on the bottom of the page.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Blizzard

Story: Sibling Rivalry 

Chapter: TWO- Blizzard

Author: Fritters-4-Psi

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar: The Last Air Bender or the related characters. Nor do I profit from this fanfiction. The only major things that will affect the fanfic will come in later chapters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Outside, the wind blew from the North, sending a chill to a small town in Maine. The previous night, a huge snowstorm hit the Northeast. The snow had piled up roughly two feet. Snow at this time of year was not unheard of, but undetected blizzards were. In this day and age, meteorology was extremely advanced. In most cases, weather patterns could be decided, sometimes, weeks in advance. There was something definitely odd about this snowstorm.

The adults grumbled at the snow. It was quite a hindrance to drive through snow to work. Most children, though, rejoiced knowing that they had no school. The only thing the very young children, age seven and younger, griped about this day, was it was Friday. This snowstorm could cause them to miss school for several days. It would have been far better if the storm had come on a Monday. To the teenagers, any day off from school was good.

Either way, wether the snow was a boon or a bane, it was a weird storm. Normally, there wouldn't be snow if there was a North wind. If the wind came from the North, it would be too cold for snow. It would become either freezing rain or hail, in that case. Something out of the ordinary was happening. Few noticed it, but some did. Those that felt the odd feeling couldn't tell what it was. They didn't know that this storm would set a chain of events in motion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I know, right now this has nothing to do with Avatar, but trust me. It will.


	3. Snow Day

Story: Sibling Rivalry 

Chapter: THREE- Snow Day

Author: Fritters-4-Psi

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar: The Last Air Bender or the related characters. Nor do I profit from this fanfiction. The only major things that will affect the fanfic that are mine are: Rachel, Colt, and maybe things to come in later chapters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A dog barked as a middle-age woman left the house. Sharon, this was the woman's name, was leaving for work. She grumbled as she stepped into her truck. While her two kids had the day off from school, she had to drive forty-five minutes in the snow to her work. Although her husband, the father of the kids, disapproved on a normal basis, Sharon was going to let her children sleep in. When she reached work, she'd call to see if they had woken yet. Her daughter, Rachel, had probably been wakened by the dog's barks anyway. Sharon pulled her truck out of the short driveway and out onto the main road.

As she woke, the young woman pushed her blonde hair from her face. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked to her clock. The numbers, 7:23, glowed fluorescent green. She groaned knowing that if the dog hadn't been barking, she wouldn't have woken up yet. Instant panic hit. School began in more than fifteen minutes. There was too much to do in that short of time. Shower. Feed the animals. Brush her teeth. Not to mention other habits for getting ready for school in the morning.

Quickly, she pulled open the shade that blocked out most of the morning's light. Outside the window, the ground glistened white from a newly fallen two foot blanket of snow. Still, more flakes fell to the ground. The thermometer outside the window read ninety degrees Fahrenheit, which was normal. It was broken; constantly stuck at that high number, even in the coldest of temperatures. That was when Rachel realized that school must have been canceled. Her mom must have decided to let her and her brother sleep in.

She pulled back her blankets and got out of bed. As she stood, she stretched out her back. Slowly, she went a few paces to her door. As she opened it, she heard the clicking of the dog's claws on the floor. When the door was fully opened, a small sized, red tri, Australian Shepherd stood at her feet, wagging its stump of a tail. The dog was almost four, but mentally was still a puppy. She pranced, ever in the way, as Rachel made her way to the bathroom. "Poppy. Go away," she pushed the dog, gently, out of the way.

The bathroom door closed. Rachel did what she needed to do and then washed her hands. While washing her hands, she looked up into the vanity mirror. Her blue eyes were partially shaded by the uncombed strands of blonde hair. They were empty of emotion, save that of misery. One year had almost passed since the first of several saddening events. The sixteen-year-old remembered these with sorrow. She blinked several times to try and return to a present-tense of thinking.

She left the bathroom and went to the computer center. There was half an hour until eight. She would wake Colt, her brother, then. Until then, she decided that she would go on the internet. The previous night, she had put up a new chapter to her "Avatar: The Last Air Bender" story at She went to the site to check for reviews. As of late, no one had been reviewing and this time was no different. After, when she checked, her e-mail proved to only be junk.

Only twelve minutes had passed when she disconnected. Rachel looked at the game of Solitaire that she and her mother shared. Collectively, they were seven hundred dollars in debt. A few games passed, leaving them even further in debt, when Rachel heard a door open. She rolled the chair over to the doorway and looked down the hallway. Sure enough, she saw her brother's hand withdraw back into the room after switching on the light switch.

A few minutes went by. The door to Colt's room opened again. His footsteps were heard coming to the living room, where the computer center was. Silent the whole time, he walked over to the chair, where Rachel was sitting, and faced the televison which was behind Rachel. The eighteen-year-old guy stretched his left arm in the air and then ran it through his short, brown hair. In her ear, Rachel heard a small 'phhlt' sound; her brother had just farted by her face as he did very often. "What did you say?" he asked snidely.

He grabbed a tissue from atop the computer center. Rachel said nothing, got up from the chair, and walked to the kitchen table. She sat down and began flipping through the newspaper. Her brother blew his nose and, like her, entered the kitchen. As he passed her sitting at the table, he pushed the dirty tissue under her nose. Surprised, she sat up. She looked at her brother in disgust when she realized what he had done. "Don't try to eat my snot," he said in mock-disgust.

Colt picked the tissue off the table and threw it in the garbage. Laughing quietly to himself, he went to the bathroom, leaving his sister sitting angrily in the kitchen. She knew that she should get over it. He did that very thing almost every day, after all. She couldn't let go, though. He farted next to her face and pushed his snotty tissues in her face because he could. He did it for fun because he knew how mad it made her.

Quietly, Rachel pushed the chair back from the table and stood. She walked to the back hall so she could get dressed to go outside to feed the animals. Her boots were comfortable, but would only keep your feet warm for about twenty minutes. The jacket used to be a dark brown, but years of use had turned it to a lighter color. However, the old coat was no less warm. The black gloves were not unlike the boots. One glove, the left, was perfectly fine. As long as it wasn't extremely cold if she stayed outside for a while, the left glove kept her hand warm. The other glove, had a hole in one of the fingers, which caused her hand to get cold very quickly.

Once dressed, she stepped out into the frosty, early-February air. There was about two feet of snow on the ground so far and it was still falling. Rachel trudged through this to the lower barn, where the bull and steer were, and where the grain was stored. The grain for the sheep had been mixed the night before, so Rachel just grabbed the bucket and started walking to the upper barn.

By the time she had reached the big, red, upper barn, Colt had come outside, mixed grain, fed Spartan and Riley (the bull and the steer), and was on his way to the red barn. As he walked, he quietly sang 'Reise, Reise', a song by the German band, Rammstein.

Rachel poured the grain into the blue feeder. She had already given grain to the three brood ewes and the two yearlings. Now, she had just given the mix to Sophie, the ewe who had lambed a week ago. She had given birth to a ewe and a ram. The twins jumped and played around their mother's legs while she ate. Rachel looked at them, adoringly, before moving on to feed the two, olderrams.

Quickly, Colt entered the barn, dumping the grain where it belonged. Before he left, Rachel asked, "Hey, Colt? Would you mind bringing some water up here?"

Her brother ignored her request, but he did reply, "Mmm. Look at those lamb chops. I can't wait to eat them. I can already smell them cooking."

He strode off toward the house through the snow. Immediately, Rachel knew that Colt wasn't planning on bringing up any water. After throwing hay to all the sheep, she walked down to the lower barn, where the water hydrant was, and began filling buckets. She had filled two five-gallon buckets, each, three times before she returned to the warmth of the house.

It was so warm by the wood stove that Rachel stood there to warm her nearly frozen hands and toes. Poppy, who had also discovered the comfort of the fire, was laying on the floor in front of it. Rachel hadn't always loved the wood stove upstairs. For the longest time, she hated it. When they first installed it, it was nearly impossible to get started. Now, she could get it roaring in hardly any time at all. In a mean spirited, joking way, Colt called her the Fire Lord.

In reality, he called her 'Fire Lord' in reference to the Devil, who lives in the fiery pits of Hell. Rachel could laugh at it, though, and that made her feel better. The reason for her belittlement of the insult was because of a television show she watched. It was called 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender'. In the show, there really was a Fire Lord; he ruled over the Fire Nation. Although, Rachel wasn't sure which was worse to be called. Even though she wasn't Christian, she knew that 'Devil' and 'evil' were basically synonyms; that really wasn't the best of things. On the other hand, the Lord of the Fire Nation was bent on world domination and disowned his own son. Of course, everyone believed that the man that ruled the Fire Nation was frictional.

The house was quite. Slowly, Rachel walked out into the kitchen. The dirty bowl by the sink showed that her brother had already eaten his breakfast. She moved into the living room, to get a tissue from atop the computer center. Seeing how he wasn't using the computer and the bathroom was empty, Rachel assumed that Colt had went back to bed. She was, in fact, quite glad.

Now that she thought about it, though, she was also tired. It was an odd day, indeed. First, there was this unexpected blizzard. Now, she was tired. It wasn't like she had stayed up late, or any thing like that. What's more, is that, normally, whenever she woke up and got out of bed to do something in the morning, she never went back to sleep afterward. 'I'll take a shower and see how I feel then,' she thought.

It was a short shower. Rachel got changed out of her 'Sheep Counting Club' pajamas. In their stead, she put on a pair of jeans, a red, v-neck, long-sleeve shirt, and her Happy Bunny socks that said "Hurray for guys with money!". Lazily, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. With her current book, The Plague Dogs, she flopped onto her unmade bed. While continuing reading the book, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Yeah, Colt reallt has called me the Fire Lord before. I almost started laughing when he did because I thought of Ozai. I don't think that's what he meant, though.


	4. The Spirit World

Story: Sibling Rivalry 

Chapter: Four- The Spirit World

Author: Fritters-4-Psi

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar: The Last Air Bender or the related characters. Nor do I profit from this fanfiction. The only major things that will affect the fanfic that are mine are: Rachel, Colt, Agni (Fire Spirit), Engru (Earth Spirit), Fera (Death Spirit), Arith (Air Spirit), Brittany, Tyler, and maybe things to come in later chapters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Six people sat on stool-like stumps. All of them had seen thousands of years pass. This could be because they were not human. Yes, at the momemnt, they were in human form, but they were not what they looked to be. They were less than human, but more than human all at the same time. They were Spirits.

Four of the six resided in the Spirit World. The other two remained in mortal form on a planet whose name has been long forgotten. However, those two Spirits could visit the Spirit World when they liked and when important matters were to be discussed. This day, these Spirits gathered to discuss important matters.

Tui and La, the Spirits that stayed in a mortal form, were very stressed. The place where the Ocean Spirit and Moon Spirit lived had been under attack. Something had happened to La during the battle, but she didn't speak of it. The other Spirits sympathized with them, but realized that other matters needed to be addressed before their tale was told. The first to speak of these matters was Agni, the Fire Spirit. "We all know why we are here," he stated, "Long have we talked of the war. For one hundred years it has dragged on. It is a war that should never have started. Now, we have to decide what we should do to end this war."

"We should not interfere," Engru, the Earth Spirit said, "It is not our job to mantain peace. That job belongs to the Avatar."

La, the Moon Spirit, spoke up, "I've seen the Avatar. He's just a little boy. Not yet thirteen. He's tried to end the war, but it's too big of a job. He needs help. As Spirits, it's our job to keep an eye on the people."

"La is correct," Agni said, "We must help end this war. It has gone on for too long. It is too big of a job for the Avatar to do by himself. He needs other help besides those who have helped him already."

One Spirit, a woman dressed all in black, stood to say her part in the matter. "Agni, Fire Spirit, are you so intent in helping because of the guilt that wracks your mind? Is it not, after all, your people that began this war? When the world was young and people first walked the earth, you took a small group as your own, like all of us, except I, did. You taught them to create fire and control it. You did this so they could help the other people. You also taught them to be proud. Secretly, you told them they were above the others, but they shouldn't act that way. They had their faults, though. Is it true that you want to help because of your failure and guilt?"

Agni tried to stay calm, but anger rose in him. "Fera, Death Spirit, was it not you who taught all the people how to kill? You taught them to kill because you took joy in it. For, when someone died, thier souls would come and join you, here, in the Spirit World. When you spoke eariler, you agreed that this war needed to end. Is it true that you want to help because of your failure and guilt?" the Fire Spirit used the words against Fera.

The Death Spirit remained quiet. "We have several choices on how to end the war. We have discussed them before. None of us want to take back the gifts we gave to our people. And we all know, it would be a shame to destroy the planet. To turn back time would only turn to failure," Agni listed the options, "There is, however, one last choice. Two meetings ago, we discussed it. It was asked that this option was looked into and all the prepations made incase it was our solution. In our last meeting, we all decided, if this was the solution, who would be sent. At the moment, it seems like the only proper idea."

All, but one, of Spirits nodded in agreement. They knew which solution Agni had been speaking of. The one Spirit that didn't agree was Arith, the Air Spirit. Of course, she wanted the war to end. She was quite partial to the current Avatar. He was an Air Bender, after all. "What if they fail? We can't send two unprepared people. They aren't that old," Arith pleaded, "They could die. Haven't enough innocent people died already? I don't want any more innocent people dying on behalf of this war. If I could, I'd go and guide everyone to the right path, so this war could end. I can't do that, though, none of us can."

"I'm sure this war will end soon enough," Engru stated, "There's no need for us to help end this war for them. If they don't end it for themselves, how else will they have the strength to prevent wars in the future?"

"I have watched the two we chose to send, if it came to this. They will be able to end this war in a quicker manner," Agni said, "There is indecision, though. We should vote, then. All for sending the two chosen people from the Planet Earth?"

Four hands were lifted into the air. Agni voted for the solution, as did Fera, Tui, and La. "All opposed?" the Fire Spirit asked.

The hands of Engru and Arith were put into the air. "They wouldn't be able to adjust," Arith explained, "Besides, how could they stay? If we sent them through the Spirit World, like we discussed, their bodies would remain on their planet."

"They would be able to adjust. They would be blessed. Given the gift of Bending, like some of the people who live on that planet already," Agni elaborated, "As for the other thing, that shall be explained by Fera. First, though, we need to decide which Element each can Bend."

"The boy, he seems like he should be a Water Bender," Tui commented, "His name is Tyler, isn't it?"

"If this is our course, then Brittany, the girl we chose to send," Engru said, "I think she would be a Fire Bender. And, yes, Tui, the boy's name is Tyler."

"Does everyone agree that Tyler will be a Water Bender and Brittany will be a Fire Bender?" Agni questioned.

There was a general murmer of agreement and a few of the Spirits nodded. These two, Brittany and Tyler, were sister and brother. Brittany being the eldest and Tyler the youngest. Both had a calm, understanding presence to them. The Spirits had chosen them for those qualities and more. There was, however, another issue to be raised. "We all have watched the comings and goings on the Planet Earth. We have heard of a show, 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender'. That show follows very closely to the events of the planet where we plan to send Brittany and Tyler," Arith mentioned, "If they watch that show, then it would be dreadful for them to know what they do from that show and then be sent to that world. Although they would mean well, people would be suspicious and our plan would, most defanitly, fail. What will be done?"

Engru was the first to speak. "There really is only one solution," he stated, "They should have their memory wiped of any knowledge of that show."

Once again, there was a general murmer of agreement amongst the Spirits. They then turned to Fera, expecting her to explain how they would remain on the Planet of the Avatar. She complied. From the folds of the dark cloak she wore, she pulled out two curious looking knives. Both were long-handled, short bladed with engravings in red on the black handle. She handed one to Agni and one to Tui. "You two, it shall be your responsibility to use these knives. Their power can only be used once; after that they shall disinagrate. I designed them to hold Elemental power. Once filled with the chosen Elemental power, if used in the Spirit World, when the chosen people are killed, their bodies on Planet Earth shall die, but they shall be reborn as Benders," Fera explained, "So Agni, you must fill your knife with Fire and kill Brittany. And Tui, you shall fill your knife with Water, with help from La, and kill Tyler."

"So their bodies from Earth die," Arith reiterated, "They will be reborn as Benders. How will they be reborn?"

"They will be reborn into enhanced versions of their previous bodies," Fera stated, "They will look and act the same, but the only difference is they will be able to Bend."

"Now that has been decided, the two will enter the Spirit World tonight," Agni said, "La, dear Moon Spirit, why is it that you now take the human form of a Princess from the North? Previously, you took the form of an elderly lady."

With a sigh, La began the story of the Seige of the Northern Water Tribe and the horrible events that happened. It was a long, sad story. All the Spirits wept. They wept for the people of that war-marred land. For pity and for hope. For the Princess who gave her life to revive La, the Moon Spirit, and to save her people. For the warrior who mourned the loss of the one he loved. For the Northern chief who mourned the death of his daughter. For the Avatar who believed this was his fault. All the Spirits wept.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Please review!


	5. Colt in the Spirit World

Story: Sibling Rivalry

Chapter: Five- Colt in the Spirit World

Author: Fritters-4-Psi

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar: The Last Air Bender or the related characters. Nor do I profit from this fanfiction. The only major things that will affect the fanfic that are mine are: Rachel, Colt, Agni (Fire Spirit), Engru (Earth Spirit), Fera (Death Spirit), Arith (Air Spirit), Brittany, Tyler, and maybe things to come in later chapters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When he woke, Colt expected to see his ceiling, a sight very familiar to him. Above him, however, was something that looked nothing like his white ceiling. There were branches covered in lichen. In the air, there was a swampy smell. Not only was that not his ceiling, but this was not his room, where he had fallen asleep. Slowly, he stood up and ran a hand through his brown hair. This had to be a dream. Never in his life, had Colt ever seen any place like this. Just like the smell indicated, this was a swamp area. Suddenly, a white, heron-like bird swooped down from the trees. It landed in a nearby pool. Cautiously, the heron approached. Two feet away from Colt, it stopped, staring up into his steel blue eyes with beady, black ones.

This odd occurrence ended when a low howl sounded somewhere southward. The heron quickly took to the air and flew, leaving Colt dumbfounded. If this was a dream, it was a very vivid one. Another low howl was heard in the south, this time closer. If there was one thing Colt knew, it was not to stay in one place in unfamiliar territory. Fortunately for him, he knew other things as well. Unfortunately, though, in this odd place, he knew neither north from south, nor east from west. Unknowingly, Colt began heading south.

An hour passed and he had seen no forms of life, aside from multiple glowing insects. There was relative silence, except from normal swamp sounds and the occasional howl. Colt wondered at what could possibly be making that noise. Soon after that thought he found out. A massive shadow passed over him. He stopped in fear of what could cast such a shade. Reluctantly, he turned to face whatever it was. When he turned, he had to look up. It was a distinctively wolf-like creature breathing down his back. It looked like a timber wolf, but was massive and brown colored. For many years, Colt had been a Boy Scout, but had never been prepared for such an encounter.

Carefully, he backed away, hoping not to become this animal's meal. Colt had half expected for it to pounce on him and swallow him in one bite. Surprisingly, the "wolf" sat on its haunches, allowing its tongue to loll out of its mouth. Its expression seemed to be asking if Colt would pet it. He was unsure, however. This wolf may be acting tame, but how could he really know? Warily, he approached the beast and the wolf did nothing, but sit there. Closer he went and still the wolf sat there. Finally, Colt was in reach of the wolf. Cautiously, he extended his arm to pet the creature. The wolf greeted this attention with joy.

Several minutes passed before Colt started to walk away from the wolf. He soon discovered that it began to follow him. Turning around, he saw the beast turn its head to its back. It continued doing so until Colt walked over near its girth. "I don't know how to ride. Even if I did, I couldn't get on your back. You're too tall," he stated.

Almost as if the wolf understood, it lay on its stomach. Still too high for Colt to easily mount the creature, he pulled himself up. Once on the creature's back, he realized that there was not a good grip and he was horribly off balance. Carefully, his slide onto the wolf's neck, right behind the head. There, he discovered he had better balance and could hold onto the beast's ears. Once Colt was situated, the wolf stood and Colt saw that the ground was more than twenty feet away. Unlike his father, though, he wasn't afraid of heights.

The wolf took off at a run. It went in a westerly direction to some destination unknown to Colt. For some time, he watched the images flowing past him. Soon enough, though, by the gentle, rocking gait of the wolf, Colt fell asleep. When he woke again, he didn't know what time it was. A few minutes passed before he realized he was no longer sitting on the giant wolf. Instead, he was laying on a blanket of moss covering the ground. He looked around at his new surroundings. It was still a swamp, but here, the swamp didn't seem so dense. It was almost forest-like, with clear water. Suddenly, the moss beneath him disappeared. "So you've finally woken, have you?" a female voice questioned.

Startled, Colt turned. Coming out from behind a tree was a young woman. She looked to be roughly sixteen. Her hair was white and her eyes were pale blue. She was wearing a flowing lilac and white dress. About her was a silver aura. "Who are you?" Colt asked, "And how did I get here? Where is the wolf?"

The young woman laughed. Somehow, hearing her laughter seemed to easy Colt's mind a little. "The wolf, as you called him, is fine. He went off to do his daily tasks. In fact, he brought you here by my request. Or, if by here, you mean in the Spirit World, then I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to tell you such matters. I have many names, but you may call me Yue."

This had to still be a dream. There was no possible way that he was in some place called the Spirit World. If this was real . . . "Why did you request that I was brought here?" Colt asked, "I don't understand. There has to be other people here. Why me?"

Yue looked at the eighteen-year-old sympathetically. It would be difficult for him to hear what she had to say next. It was always hard to comprehend that you were told you have to die. She had dealt with that first hand. "There is a planet that you have never heard of. For one hundred years there has been a terrible war. Thousands of innocent people have needlessly died. On this planet, there is a person, the Avatar, whose job is to maintain peace, but right now he is nothing, but a little boy. Your help is needed to end the war," Yue explained, "Tui! It is time."

Further confusion crossed Colt's face. "Who is Tui? What is it time for?" he asked.

His question was answered. From behind a nearby lichen-covered tree stepped a man looking to be in his twenties. He wore a robe such a dark color blue that it looked to be black. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were blue. In his hand, was a curious looking knife with a long handle and a short blade, glowing a mix of blue and silver. Yue walked in front of the man. "This is Tui. My real name isn't Yue, it's La," she said, "I'm sorry to say, but in order for you to help the world of the Avatar, you must die."

Shock crept onto Colt's face. She couldn't possibly be serious. Yue, or La, rested a hand on Colt's shoulder. She looked into his eyes. "This must be very difficult for you," she sympathized, "There is no other way, though. You were chosen for a reason. Your death will only hurt for a short while, but then you will be reborn. This knife has been charged with Elemental power. You shall come back better than you are now. All will turn out fine."

Colt didn't believe her. He tried to pull away, but, surprisingly, her grip was extremely firm. Struggling proved useless, yet he still tried to get away. While Colt fought to be free, Tui stood before Colt, grabbing his shoulder. The steel of the blade glinted in the clouded light. The eighteen-year-old braced for the impact. Tui quickly lodged the knife between Colt's ribs, landing it in his heart. Both Spirits let go off him. Colt opened his mouth, but all that came out was blood. Suddenly, his vision began to blur, then all turned black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, my original author's note for this chapter was much worse. I was ranting, and cursing, and trash talking people. It wasn't very nice, but I was in a bad mood. I got over it, though, thankfully. You see, this fanfic was posted on the Live-Journal community avatarsues. What does that mean? It means that, supposedly, this is a Mary-Sue fanfic and, hell! maybe it is. The people who commented on it were just so degrading, putting me in a very sour mood. I wanted revenge, so I wrote a long, nasty author's note hoping that they would read it. Then I realized I was wasting my time. I was being bothered by something so petty. There were more important things I could be worrying about. Yeah, it hurt me to see my fanfic on that site, but I'm going to try and prove those people wrong. Besides, isn't it a little too early to be judging this? 


	6. Rachel in the Spirit World

Story: Sibling Rivalry 

Chapter: Six- Rachel in the Spirit World

Author: Fritters-4-Psi

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar: The Last Air Bender or the related characters. Nor do I profit from this fanfiction. The only major things that will affect the fanfic that are mine are: Rachel, Colt, Agni (Fire Spirit), Engru (Earth Spirit), Fera (Death Spirit), Arith (Air Spirit), Brittany, Tyler, and maybe things to come in later chapters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Leaves rustled as she moved. Groggily, Rachel opened her eyes, wondering why there were leaves in her bed. She stretched out an arm, expecting it to droop over the edge of the mattress. Surprisingly, it came in contact with the slightly damp ground. She jumped up and looked at her surroundings. It was like no place she had ever been before. There was a swamp area feel to it, but there was something else to it as well. Something in the air told her that this place was more than a normal swamp.

As she began walking southward, she wondered where she was. The thought crossed her mind that, possibly, this was a dream. She brushed that notion aside when she tripped, scraping her knee. Blood trickled from the nonfatal wound. Rachel used the sleeve of her shirt to stop the flow. The cut wasn't very big, so the blood stopped in a fairly short amount of time. In dreams, everyone knows, that you cannot get hurt.

Wing beats could be heard in the air. When Rachel looked up, though, there was nothing to be seen. Still, the beats continued. They sounded close, but everywhere she looked to find them, Rachel saw nothing. Suddenly, in front of her, was a massive, red dragon. It was long, almost snake like, and had large, leathery wings. One set of horns protruded from its skull. Upon seeing the giant lizard, Rachel froze from fear. It lowered its head and neck, in a sense, offering for Rachel to climb aboard to ride. She held out her hands in front of herself, shaking her head as she backed away. Slithering forward quickly, it encircled her with its long body. There was no where for her to go, so Rachel climbed onto the dragon's neck, near its head.

The dragon beat its wings and lifted into the air. Slowly, it ascended into the sky, flying southward. Being in the air was amazing for Rachel. She had never been on a plane, so she hadn't experienced flight before. To her disappointment, the flight ended soon. The dragon landed in a large clearing and waited for Rachel to dismount. As soon as she did, the dragon to the sky again, flying off east. This left Rachel alone, again. She felt lost and extremely by herself. Never had she liked being alone, especially in unfamiliar places. This place was, definitely, unfamiliar to her.

There wasn't much she could do. As far as she could think of, there were only two choices. Stay where she was or look for people. At the moment, the former seemed the better. Quietly, she found a place to sit on the ground. Judging by the sun, you couldn't tell what time it was. Clouds covered the whole sky so thickly, you couldn't even decide where the sun could be. Rachel let out a sigh and became lost in her own thoughts. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but, eventually, something rustled in the bushes. She turned to look, but saw nothing. Then, suddenly, a small creature darted out to the ground in front of her. The animal was peculiar looking. It was small, roughly, the size of a Jack Russell terrier, but it looked nothing like the dog. Vaguely, it seemed to look like a very small sheep; there was wool on it. However, its face was pointy, like a badgers and the tail was long and whip-like.

Rachel spent a few minutes staring at the creature. It was an intriguing thing. Cautiously, it sniffed at her feet, but jumped back when she stood. Rachel lowered her hand to pet the animal. In fright, it dashed away, back to where it came from. Slightly shocked by its behavior, she sat back down. Her peace and quite lasted only a few minutes, though. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around to face them. The person who had been behind her was dressed in various shades of red. His hair was a very dark brown and his eyes were yellow. In his right hand he held a long dagger, it had a pale mist of red around it.

Minutes passed before either of them moved or said anything. Immediately, Rachel had decided that she didn't like the look of the dagger or the man holding it. It had taken a while, but she finally decided that the best thing to do was run. As quick as she could, Rachel sprinted through the dense flora of the swamp. Quickly, she tired and began to slow down. In a matter of minutes she stopped, trying to catch her breath. As if he hadn't been running at all, the man appeared in front of her, not short of breath in the slightest. Although she was tired, Rachel thought that she might try running away again. "Don't try running again, Brittany," the man said, "I need to talk to you. It is a dreadfully important matter."

For a split second, Rachel was confused. She had been called many named before, but never had Brittany been among them. "My name isn't Brittany," she corrected the man, "My name is Rachel. You don't need to talk to me. I either need to wake up or find a way home."

The man clearly hadn't heard much of anything Rachel had said. With a strong grip, he grabbed her arm and sat her on the ground. "Hmm . . . Rachel . . . We must have made a mistake with the names. I could have sworn her name was Brittany," he said almost to himself, "My name is Agni. I live here, in the Spirit World. You and your brother are needed to help end a war on a planet other than your own. There is only one way for you to leave your planet fully and arrive on the other one. At first, it isn't very pleasant, but the feeling will pass."

Shock covered Rachel's face. "Wait. My brother and I need to help end a war?" Agni nodded at her question, "That's insane! How can we end a war when we can't even end our own arguments? You have obviously made a mistake. I don't care who you are, everyone makes mistakes!"

Agni gave Rachel a reassuring pat on the shoulder and let his hand rest there. "Bringing you to the Spirit World must have confused your poor mind. The other Spirits and I have watched you and your brother. Most of the time, you are very courteous to one another," Agni explained, "Now, it's time for you to leave."

Rachel didn't have time to react to what happened next. Agni, gripped her shoulder and drove the dagger through Rachel's stomach. When he pulled it back out and wiped the blade, Rachel stumbled, then fell. For a few moments, she lay there, still conscience. Soon, her eyes rolled back into her head and she stopped breathing. Indeed, she had been right. Everyone makes mistakes; even the Spirits. For her brother and herself, were not the ones that were supposed to be sent to help end the war.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yeah! I got reviews!

Review

5, Deamon Fire: As this chpter explained, they got sent to the Avatar world as a mistake.

5, Sheena: Yup, you were right. And thnk you!


	7. Colt's Arrival

Story: Sibling Rivalry

Chapter: Seven- Colt's Arrival

Author: Fritters-4-Psi

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Avatar: The Last Air Bender or the related characters. Nor do I profit from this fanfiction. The only major things that will affect the fanfic that are mine are: Rachel, Colt, Agni (Fire Spirit), Engru (Earth Spirit), Fera (Death Spirit), Arith (Air Spirit), Brittany, Tyler, and maybe things to come in later chapters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When he woke, Colt expected to see his ceiling, a sight very familiar to him. Above him, however, was the clear, blue sky. He also expected to feel his bed beneath his back. For a few moments, he lay on the cool, grass-covered ground. As he stood, he ran a hand through his brown hair. To say in the least, this was confusing. There was also a feeling of deja vu, like he had already had a similar experience. Then he remembered the Spirit World. Colt's hand darted to his chest, where Tui's knife had struck. He looked down, but there was no blood on his clothes and he didn't feel any scratches, cuts, or bruises beneath his shirt.

He looked around to see where he was. Perhaps, everything had just been a dream and he was still at home. Then again, it was February on Earth. Here, the air was too warm and there was green grass on the ground. This was not any where near his home. Slowly, he began walking. In which direction he was moving, he didn't know. Never-the-less, he continued walking. The surrounding trees were in bloom, proving that it must be spring here. Wherever here might be. Soon, he came across a river, running swift and deep. There was no way for him to cross it without a bridge or a boat of some kind, so he followed it along the bank.

As he walked beside the river, Colt observed his surroundings. The dark blue river was home to a variety of fish, which jumped from the water to eat the insects hovering above the surface. Every so often, a hawk would dive down, catching a fish while it was in mid-jump. From there, he could see that the muddy banks had large foot prints imprinted in them on the other side of the river. A cool breeze blew through the air. Colt listened, to see what he could hear. In the near distance, he could hear three voices. "I'm glad we're away from those caves now," one, a boy, said.

"Same here," a girl admitted, "Although, you have to agree that it was nice how those two lovers loved each other so much that they risked their lives to go through the tunnels to see each other."

"I never knew that's how Omashu came about, either," a second boy added in, "I knew it was an old city, but it must be thousands of years if one of the first Earth Benders made it."

Intently, Colt listened some more, to see what else these people would say. Perhaps, they might be able to give him a hint about where he was and what was going on. Nothing more could be heard from the three, though. Cautiously, he went toward where he thought he heard the voices coming from. Between him and the supposed area, was a large clump of bushes. He pushed his way through the bushes and looked out between the leaves. In front of him were three people, all seeming to be younger than himself, a small animal with large ears and bat-like wings, and a huge animal that some what resembled a bison, but was far too big and had six legs. At least the people looked normal, beside their clothes and the younger boy with arrow tattoos.

Not making any noise, Colt watched them with interest. From what he gathered, they had been traveling for a long time, now just coming from some caves. There also seemed to be something important about the youngest boy, the one with the arrow tattoos. Colt couldn't place it. The kid seemed like the others beside for the tattoos and the clothes. Colt could just sense that there was something different. As he looked on, he relaxed, not worrying so much about them hearing him if he moved. Without realizing it, he set his hand down, breaking a small twig. While the humans didn't hear this, the small, large-eared, bat-winged animal did. It turned its head toward the bushes and focused its green eyes. Making twittering sounds, it bounded over to where Colt was hiding. Immediately, he tried to go back through the other side, but his shirt was caught. "What is it, Momo?" the younger boy questioned.

The three humans followed the creature, presumably Momo, as it went toward the bushes. Colt was almost panicking, but just barely managed to stay calm. He could either wait for them to find him or he could show himself. Neither seemed like a good plan, but he decided on the latter. Everyone, Colt included, were shocked when he jumped up. Still not out of the bushes, however, because he was still caught on the bush. Upon seeing Colt, the older boy pulled out what looked to be a metal boomerang and held it out in front of himself threateningly. "Who are you?" the older boy demanded, "And what were you doing in that bush?"

To Colt, it seemed a bit rude to demand information, like that kid deserved to know it. He would have said something about it, but none of the three seemed too eager to great him. If a fight broke out, it would be one to three, if you didn't count the animals. Definitely, the bison-like creature could cause some damage. Though, Colt wasn't too sure if the large-eared, bat-winged animal could do any harm. At the moment, the best thing to do seemed to be being polite and answer any questions asked. "My name is Colt," he answered, "I was in the bush because . . . Because I'm lost, you see. I have no idea where I am. I heard your voices and thought that you could help me."

Although, part of what Colt had said was the truth, some was a lie. There wasn't a way for those three to know that it was a lie. They didn't know him and he didn't know them. Despite the way the older boy spoke to him, Colt thought that he could probably get along with them. "So, can you help me?" he asked.

The trio exchanged glances. They were wary of this person who had appeared so suddenly. He didn't look to be a threat to them, however. It didn't even look like he was carrying any weapons with him. Unless he was a skilled warrior, there didn't seem to be anyway for Colt to do any serious damage to them. In their opinions, he didn't look as though he was a skilled warrior. Also, if he meant to hurt them, he probably would have tried already. The only girl in the group took a step toward Colt. "We can try and help you. We're on our way to Omashu, so it won't be too much trouble," she stated, "My name's Katara. This is my brother, Sokka"--- she pointed to the older boy, then to the boy with arrows on his head --- "And this is Aang."

To Colt, Aang looked as if he was hiding something. He was smiling, but a light in his grey eyes led Colt to believe Aang was distracted by something. Sokka climbed into the giant saddle on the bison-like creature's back. He grabbed the leather reins resting on the pommel. Turning to them, he gave a look that, clearly, stated that he wasn't impressed with the decision. Katara motioned for Colt to follow them onto the saddle as she and Aang climbed up. With some trouble, he managed to get into the saddle. "So we're going to ride this thing all the way to that place you mentioned?" Colt asked.

Aang faced Colt and said, "We're going to Omashu. And, yes, in a way, we're riding Appa to Omashu. We'll probably fly most of the way, however."

Colt was about to question how Appa, as this creature was called, could fly. It had to weight more than nine tons. Right as he opened his mouth to speak, Sokka said, "Yip, yip," and the animal took to the sky.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know, a _long_ time since my last update to this story. I want to say it has been more than three months. I had to finish a time consuming project, then I had exams, then I would get distracted. I had plenty of time to write, but I would do other things instead. Finally, however, there is an update! (Though, I don't know how many people have read this. The last time I had checked, it was very few).

Please Review!


End file.
